Evening Rendezvous
by yesmrcullen
Summary: Bella receives a special gift for her birthday, one she won't soon forget. - AH - RATED M for content


_**This was originally written for the What Rocks My World contest. **_

_**Special thanks to Busymommy for beta'ing for me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, but the plot is mine. Any similarity to another fanfiction story is coincidental and unintentional.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Inspiration for this one-shot came from an actual show called Gigolos on Showtime. It's really good. You should watch it ;)<br>_**

* * *

><p>I didn't typically enjoy celebrating my birthdays, wanting to overlook them before they even arrived. However, last night had been unforgettable. When my best friends, Jessica and Lauren, told me they got me something <em>special<em> for my thirtieth birthday, I had no clue what to expect.

They instructed me to wear my new, little, black dress, with my sexiest, strappy heels, and to be ready by nine o'clock. A knock on my door at two minutes past nine spiked my anxiety ten-fold. I looked through the peephole and saw a man standing on the other side - not just any man - a gorgeous man.

_He must have the wrong apartment._

I felt voyeuristic as I watched him and braced my hands against the door for balance. He stood at least six feet tall, and was dressed casually in dark jeans with a gray fitted tee. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair, while I secretly wished it were my hand. I wanted to run my fingers all over his perfectly sculpted face, lick his jaw-line, taste his full lips.

_Mmmmm…_

I jumped back when another knock interrupted my naughty thoughts. I blew out a deep breath before opening the door with a polite smile. "Hi," I said quietly. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Bella?" he asked, grinning.

My name coming out of his mouth made my heart race. I slowly nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Hi, I'm Edward." He flashed a stunning smile. "I'm your date for tonight."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

He leaned in a little closer. "Your date, Bella."_ Jesus, he said my name again._ "Jessica and Lauren asked me to escort you for the evening."

_No fucking way!_ I instantly remembered a conversation I'd had with my friends one night while watching a show called _Gigolos_. I denied the fact that I'd ever consider having sex with a male prostitute, but secretly it was a fantasy of mine.

"Escort?" I questioned my breathing unsteady.

He slowly nodded his head and whispered, "Escort."

My body ceased all function, and my naughty thoughts went back to where they left off previously – before I opened the door - running my hands over his face, his jaw, licking those plump, pink...

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Shit! Sorry," I said, stepping aside for him to enter. I shut the door behind him, leaning back against it.

He stood only a few feet away, looking around. "You have a nice place, Bella."

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

Edward turned with a concerned look. "Are you all right?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting…" My body trembled at the thought of the word '_escort'_. What exactly did that mean?

"I know," he said, slowly walking toward me. "Jessica and Lauren told me you'd be surprised." He chuckled quietly and stopped right in front of me, looking into my eyes. "They also said you'd be a little shy." His hand moved up to my ear, tucking a stray piece of hair behind it.

I closed my eyes as his thumb traced the outside slowly before trailing down my cheek and across my bottom lip. My breathing sped up when I felt his hot breath on my cheek, his lips lightly brushing my skin. My tongue swept across my bottom lip anticipating a kiss that never came. I opened my eyes when Edward stepped back, his focus on me.

With only a simple gesture, he'd created sensations inside me I'd never known. I longed for more, wondering what his lips and hands would feel like on my breasts and between my legs. My entire body heated with desire as I stared into his eyes.

With a sly grin, he placed my shaky hand in his and led us over to the sofa, where we both sat down facing each other. I suddenly felt shy, which didn't surprise me. Whenever I felt this attracted to someone, my anxiety always spiked. Something about this man made me nervous, yet I yearned for more from him. This was a fantasy after all.

"I've never done anything like this before," I whispered, looking down.

"Hey," he said, lifting my chin to gaze in my eyes. "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. We can do – _or not do _- whatever you want." He moved closer, placing a soft kiss just below my ear. "It's your night," he murmured against my skin, and I closed my eyes, reveling in his tenderness.

"Okay." I tilted my neck, granting him better access.

He trailed deliberate kisses down my neck and across my shoulder, then licked and nipped his way back up. I moaned with pleasure and placed my hands back around his neck to pull him closer. His lips found mine, and he softly moaned and slid his tongue against mine while he laid me back on the sofa. He placed one hand above my head steadying himself, while the other trailed down my body. He gently kneaded my thigh, tracing circles with his thumb. He broke our kiss and moved his lips to my neck again – kissing – licking – biting.

"God!" I moaned, rubbing my thighs together. I wasn't even naked, yet he had me on the brink of orgasm. My hands moved to his hair and pulled him even closer.

His hand inched further up my thigh to push up at the hem of my unforgiving dress. He kissed my shoulder, working his way back up to my mouth. He quickly kissed me and then stopped, his voice escaping him in a breathless whisper.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Can we move to the bedroom?" he asked, standing and holding his hand out to me. "It might be more comfortable."

I nodded and took his hand. We entered the bedroom but I stopped halfway to the bed, suddenly nervous again. I hadn't had sex in months. My friends told me I needed to 'get laid', but I shrugged it off, never expecting them to bestow such a gift on me.

Edward interrupted my thoughts when he wrapped one arm around my waist and gently pulled me to his chest, while he swept my hair to the side. I felt his hot breath on the back my neck, where he placed a soft kiss. He glided his hand to the top of my dress and slowly unzipped it. The straps slipped from my shoulders, the dress falling to the floor, leaving me in my bra and panties.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I stepped out of the fabric pooled at my feet.

"Thank you." I turned around to face him. He made me feel beautiful...wanted. I slid my hands up his chest, then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. He captured my lips and deepened the kiss. I moaned, incredibly turned on.

His hands rubbed my hips, then moved to my ass and kneaded it firmly. Never breaking the kiss, Edward bent slightly and slid his hands to the back of my thighs, picking me up and walking toward the bed. He laid me down, positioned himself between my legs, then slowly grinded where I needed him most. I reached for his shirt, finding the hem to tug it up over his head. Releasing my lips, he stood to finish removing his shirt.

I planted both feet on the edge of the bed, my legs together. Realizing I still had the heels on, I reached for one, but Edward placed his hands on my knees. "No," he demanded, easing my legs apart slowly to reposition himself between them, "leave those on." His eyes blazed with passion when he leaned down and captured my lips. The kiss intensified and our tongues found one another. My hands moved to his head, tangling in his hair.

His hands moved around and underneath my back, and I slightly twisted so that he could unhook my bra. He tenderly kissed and massaged my breasts, while he slipped the straps and garment off me. He rolled his tongue over my left nipple; it instantly hardened. My back arched, and my hands gripped his hair tighter, while he gave each breast equal attention. My legs wrapped around his lower back and squeezed to get him closer.

My body was on fire, and I moaned from the sensations he caused within me, when his hard cock rubbed against my pussy. He maneuvered one hand between us and slipped his hand inside my panties to stroke my clit.

"Oh, God," I whimpered, nearing climax.

I wanted him. I needed him like no other.

"Edward," I panted. He moaned but continued rubbing me, "I... Edward... stop."

He stopped, looking up with a flushed face. "What?" he panted, "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing," I responded shakily. "I want you."

"As you wish." He grinned and quickly kissed my lips, then stood and slipped off his shoes, jeans, and underwear. I dug my heels into the mattress to scoot myself further up the bed. I watched with anticipation, while he grabbed a condom from his jeans pocket, setting the package on the nightstand. He took his cock in one hand and slowly stroked as he walked to the end of the bed. Just enough light filtered into the bedroom window for me to see his sculpted body.

My breath hitched when he crawled onto the bed, inching his way closer, his gaze intent. He was so fucking sexy. He grabbed behind my knees, dragging me closer to him. I gasped and he smirked as he hooked his fingers into the sides of my panties and slowly drew them past my hips, over my ass, and down my legs, leaving me in nothing but the heels.

I closed my eyes while he peppered kisses on each of my inner thighs, my back arching when his mouth made contact with my clit. His tongue flicked and gently suckled my sensitive flesh. He slipped a finger inside my pussy and slowly moved it around. I gripped the sheets when he added another finger and repeated his actions. He sucked on my clit and twisted his fingers, finding my g-spot.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, seeing stars as my body exploded with release.

While I struggled to regain my composure, Edward removed his fingers and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He reached over to the nightstand for the condom, ripping open the package with his teeth, before rolling it on his hard shaft.

Wanting to touch him, I reached forward to stroke his cock. He hissed, his body slowly thrusting to match my movements. He was bigger than anyone I'd ever been with, but I didn't care. He was too fucking hot and so was I.

"I need you, Edward."

He moved closer, spreading my legs for better access. He leaned down and captured my mouth again, while he entered me...inch by glorious inch. My eyes rolled back in my head as he slowly moved inside me. I'd never known such pleasure.

My hips met his thrusts; my hands roamed his chest. I lightly pinched both of his nipples.

"Fuck yeah," he grunted and threw his head back as he increased his movements and gripped my hips harder.

"So good," I moaned. "Edward."

"God, Bella."

A familiar pressure began to build inside my body while he fucked me like no one ever had before, but I still craved more.

"Harder, please," I begged.

He hooked his arms behind my knees and placed his hands on the bed, allowing him to go deeper...so much deeper. He slowed down his pace and rotated his hips. As his cock hit my g-spot, I climaxed again, even harder than before. My entire body shook, my orgasm ripping through me. Three more thrusts and Edward grunted and stilled.

"That was-" I began.

"Amazing," Edward interrupted, laughing while trying to catch his breath.

"Best... present... ever," I breathed out.

He kissed me softly on the mouth. "Happy Birthday, Bella," he said while he pulled out of me, before rolling onto his back next to me.

"Thank you, Edward."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think about this one?<strong>_


End file.
